


rise up, my love, my fair one, and come away

by wrennette



Series: his banner over me was love [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Clone Rebellion, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post Order 66, discussion of slavery, dub-con, nothing very graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Cody would save all of his brothers, and his beloved too.(prequel/concurrent tothy neck with chains of gold, from Cody's viewpoint)





	rise up, my love, my fair one, and come away

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Song of Solomon
> 
> While this isn't as graphic as [thy neck with chains of gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231279), this is your warning before getting to the fic that while Cody is doing this to protect Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan isn't really in any state to consent to anything. 
> 
> There's no smut in this, I just wanted to put some of Cody's thoughts and actions that Obi-Wan can't see / know on screen.

Cody grimaced as he set aside the pad, looking up at Helix. He knew his own face echoed the grim expression the medic wore. Rex, Fives - they had been right. Since the end of the war, things hadn’t added up. In the initial chaos of the formation of the Empire, Cody hadn’t questioned the discrepancies.

Despite the contingency orders, it had never settled out quite right in Cody’s mind to label Obi-Wan Kenobi a traitor. To label all Jedi, indiscriminately, traitors, from the Younglings in the crèche to elders incapable of bearing arms. The cognitive dissonance had only gotten worse when Vader deposed Sidious and raised Lady Vader to the position of Empress, then rescinded Standing Order 66.

That day, meeting with Lord Vader, Cody had seen _him_ for the first time since learning the Jedi had betrayed the Republic. Obi-Wan. Traitor - no - Jedi. _His_ Jedi. 

“He’s mine,” Cody had said without thought or planning, and rather to his surprise, Vader had agreed. There had been stipulations of course. But it had set off a lightning storm of thought in Cody, and he didn’t like what he had learned in the aftermath. Now he had confirmation though. Now, he could act.

“Find a way to get the chips out, for every single brother, or at least disable them,” Cody commanded. Helix nodded silently. Cody debated for a moment, then switched to Mando handtalk, fingers flashing sharply as he warned the medic to keep this a vode-only matter. There was no one else they could trust. Skywalker had - gone wrong - and the Chancellor had been the mastermind behind the massacre of their people, Jedi and vode alike. Just because Skywalker had ended the bastard didn’t mean that Vader was trustworthy though. Not if he was keeping the Senator - Empress - and his own ik’aade captive, and that was what it had looked like to Cody.

Helix signed his understanding, and soon slipped away to start planning the surgeries. Cody accessed the personnel files and began to strategize. Amidala and the ik’aade would need extraction, as would Obi-Wan and any other Jedi found in Imperial custody. And Cody would have to keep Vader from noticing their plotting until the Sith couldn’t stop them.

Cody sighed. He would have to be ruthless, treat his Jedi as if he still thought him a traitor, a danger carefully contained, a war prize he sought for any other reason than affection. At the moment, Obi-Wan was kept docile with drugs that rendered him all but catatonic, eyes blank and glassy. It was a stronger dose, Cody knew, of the same ‘medicine’ Amidala had been on since giving birth. In a Jedi, it had the lovely side effect of rendering them incapable of grasping the Force. 

Continued Force suppression was a must, Cody knew. Vader would permit nothing else. He would need restraints as well, something he could configure in myriad ways. A mental image formed, and Cody groaned softly as he imagined Obi-Wan bound in his bed, spread open and helpless. He was pretty sure his Jedi would like that - Obi-Wan always had been eager to please. 

Even after years of working with Force users, Cody wasn’t sure exactly what their mental capabilities were. He’d seen the power of suggestion more than once, and they were damned perceptive and insightful. Most probably weren’t telepathic, but Cody let himself sink into thoughts of dominating Obi-Wan, using him roughly, just in case Vader was eavesdropping. It didn’t hurt that Cody was fairly certain his Jedi would enjoy being fucked deep and hard - he remembered well when Vos had worked with them after all.

Getting things arranged took a few days, but the vode were nothing if not efficient, and while there was little Cody liked about Vader, at least the Sith stayed out of Cody’s way, occupying his time with his puppet Empress. So Cody ensured he had near total control of all the remaining vode battalions, and kept the experienced troopers of the 212th Attack Battalion and 7th Sky close. He took Boil into his confidence first, as he was now Commander of the 212th. Then Wooley, and so forth. Carefully the word was passed.

By the time Cody had Obi-Wan safely weaned off the drugs a few months later, Vader was tiring of his Empire, but the vode were all, or nearly all, free of the chips if not actually free. Obi-Wan woke in Cody’s bed, clearly dazed, and Cody hated himself in that moment, knowing what the next months would entail. He would have to treat Obi-Wan as little more than a pleasure slave, and Obi-Wan - Obi-Wan would have to believe him. 

At the heart of the Empire, Cody quietly worked to free his brothers. The first step was ensuring there was a safe place for them to go. It didn’t take long for word to come that Mandalore was no longer under Death Watch control - and that the new Mand’alor was a brother. A Null, but still a brother. 

After the Nulls had promised safe haven for any brother wishing to leave the Empire, every battle, they reported greater losses than they’d actually taken, sending the still somewhat innocent shinies away first, a few more experienced veterans in danger of reassignment or reconditioning going with them. As much as he wanted to confide in his Jedi after such victories, no matter how small, Cody knew he couldn’t. The only way Cody knew of to protect Obi-Wan was by keeping him as a pet, and only a pet.

Cody consolidated the remaining brothers in fewer and fewer battalions - he made sure the 501st was all natural born ‘stormtroopers’ as quickly as possible, because Vader used his personal troops hard, and they died by the hundreds every time he took them into battle. “Vader’s Fist,” as the 501st soon came to be known, also became infamous as a good place to die, either under enemy fire or at the hands of an impatient Sith. While Cody had always thought Skywalker dangerously reckless, Vader was even worse. The Sith didn’t care in the least about the men who served under him, while the Jedi - at least seemingly - had.

Finally though, the day came. The last clone troopers in the entire Empire were the 212th, and he left Obi-Wan in the care of Boil and the less experienced brothers. He took Wooley and the rest of the veterans with him on one last march. They cornered Vader away from his family, away from anyone who might come to assist him. Cody knew there was a good chance he wouldn’t survive the night, but he was willing to take that chance if it mean they eliminated Vader.

Half a hundred vode gave their lives to bring the Sith down. They died on his blade or choking on the Force, thrown against walls and tossed off buildings. They died, but so did Vader, and Cody knew that every one of them would have been happy with that trade. 

The sky was wan and smoke grey when Cody returned to barracks, having made a detour to unlock the Empress’ doors and send her on her way home to Naboo, then use the secure comm to contact the Senators he thought could make some order out of this chaos. Having killed the de facto Emperor, Cody mantled himself with those executive powers just long enough to dismantle much of the power structure assembled by Palpatine and lazily maintained by Vader. Thankfully, Vader had already made some things a bit easier by killing off the Inquisitors and some of the Admiralty. Cody left Yularen, who at least wasn’t a power hungry despot, in charge of the Fleet and stood down the army entirely. There would likely be violence as things settled, but Cody was done. 

Cody found his Jedi passed out and covered with come in the barracks, and gently eased him alert, then gathered him up and carried him back to quarters. Obi-Wan was particularly pliant, letting Cody take care of him. The amount of trust displayed about broke Cody’s heart. He cleaned his Jedi up, knowing it would be kindest to part cleanly. He didn’t have the strength to just blurt it out though. He needed just a few more hours with Obi-Wan as his.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort and dreamwidth, come say hi!


End file.
